Schachmatt
by Viechle
Summary: Remus Lupin ist normalerweise eine sehr sachliche, überlegte Person. Aber gibt es wirklich niemanden, der ihn aus seinem Konzept bringen kann? SBRL Slash, oneshot.


_A/N: So, eine kleine feel-good-fluff-fic, von der ich dachte, sie wäre schnell geschrieben. Falsch gedacht. Hat doch ne Weile gedauert. Wie dem auch sei, jetzt bin ich fertig, und ich präsentiere euch hiermit die erste Fanfiction mit meinem neuen Lieblingspairing._

_Ich sollte zur allgemeinen Klarheit noch erwähnen, dass diese Story slash enthält. Nicht, dass sich nachher jemand beschwert, er sei nicht gewarnt worden. Mein Gewissen ist rein ;)._

_Im Übrigens gehört natürlich weder Hogwarts, noch Remus oder Sirius, noch sonstige Charaktere, die euch aus gewissen Büchern bekannt vorkommen, mir. Nicht, dass ich dagegen was hätte, aber leider, leider ... ;-)_

_Und ... hm, na ja. Es ist nicht ganz das geworden, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, aber ich lasse die Story jetzt trotzdem mal auf die Öffentlichkeit los. In der Hoffnung, übrigens, dass ihr mir was dazu mitteilt. Gedanken, Meinungen, Interpretationsansätze, Kritiken... :) Wie auch immer. Würde mich freuen:)_

**Schachmatt**

„Läufer auf C5." Befahl Remus.

James Potter betrachtete nachdenklich das Spielfeld, offensichtlich unschlüssig, was zu tun war.

„Wenn ich meine Dame zwei Felder nach vorne schiebe ... dann stündest du im Schach ... aber dann kannst du sie mit deinem Pferd schlagen ... aber das würdest du nicht tun, oder, Remus?" Er klimperte spielerisch mit den Wimpern.

„Wenn ich dir das sagen würde, wäre das denkbar ungünstig für meine Chancen, dieses Spiel zu gewinnen." Sagte Remus trocken.

„Das ist vielleicht ein Unsinn. Als ob du deshalb verlieren würdest! Hast du bei diesem Spiel überhaupt schon je verloren?"

Remus lächelte.

„Nie."

„Na also."

„Mach deinen Zug."

„Jaaah, ich brauche Zeit zum nachdenken, ich bin nicht Sirius." Maulte James.

„Na Gott sei Dank nicht. Mit Sirius Schach spielen ist eine Katastrophe. Du tust wenigstens noch so, als hättest du ein System hinter deinen Zügen." Grinste Remus.

„Ich tu nicht nur so, ich hab eins!"

„Sicher hast du das." Erklärte Remus betont ernst.

„Idiot." Murmelte James, den Blick starr auf seine Figuren gerichtet. Man konnte beinahe hören, wie sich in seinem Kopf die Rädchen drehten, als er seinen nächsten Zug ... na ja ... plante.

Remus lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, und ließ seinen Blick abwesend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum schweifen. James wusste nicht – konnte nicht wissen -, was schon allein die bloße Erwähnung von Sirius' Namen in Remus auslöste. Vor sein inneres Auge schob sich augenblicklich das Bild von zwei anderen, grauen, Augen, und von schwarzen Haaren, die in der Sonne einen besonders schönen Glanz-"

„Dein Zug, Remus."

Remus schob das Bild mit Nachdruck zur Seite und lehnte sich nach vorn. Im Moment gab es andere Dinge, auf die er sich konzentrieren musste. Mit einem Seufzer stellte er fest, dass James genau den Zug gemacht hatte, den Remus erwartet hatte. Er würde wieder gewinnen.

„Dame nach H4." Sagte er, und die schwarze Figur machte sich folgsam auf den Weg, um James' weißen Turm zu zerschlagen. Ganz egal welchen Zug James jetzt machen würde, Remus würde ihn gleich danach matt setzen können. Und das Spiel hatte gerade einmal 20 Minuten gedauert, wobei das so gesehen ziemlich gut war, weil Schachspiele mit Peter gar nicht erst stattfanden, und die mit Sirius allerhöchstens 10 Minuten dauern, bis Remus ihn besiegt hatte. Sirius allerdings schien das Ganze nie besonders zu stören. Er zuckte dann nur die Schultern und stellte fest, dass solche Taktikspiele einfach nicht sein Ding waren. Zu viel Rumgesitze, zu wenig Fortschritt im Spiel.

Wie auf Stichwort stakste im nächsten Moment Sirius höchstpersönlich durch das Porträtloch, gefolgt von einem ziemlich blassen Peter, und ließ sich formlos in den Sessel neben Remus fallen.

Er schien in einer seiner sprich-mich-bloß-jetzt-nicht-an-Stimmungen zu sein, so wie er sich in den Sessel fläzte und mit den Zähnen knirschte.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Wollte James wissen.

„_Schniefelus."_ Sagte Sirius nur.

James seufzte.

„Nett von dir, uns so detailliert ins Bild zu setzen. Peter?"

Der hatte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel niedersinken lassen, und schien langsam wieder ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Na ja, ich hab' nicht alles mitbekommen. Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wer angefangen hat, und ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber als ich von der Küche zurück gekommen bin, hab' ich Gepolter gehört und eine Menge Geschrei. Dem bin ich nachgegangen, und dann hab' ich Sirius und Snape gefunden, vor dem Zaubertränke Klassenraum. Haben sich geprügelt wie zwei Muggel.

„Na das erklärt vieles. Das blaue Auge und die blutige Lippe zum Beispiel." Kommentierte James.

Remus, der es bisher wohlweißlich vermieden hatte, Sirius mehr als nur einen ganz flüchtigen Blick zu schenken, hob jetzt doch den Kopf, und keuchte. Was man auch immer von Snape erwarten mochte, schlagkräftig war er, das war offensichtlich. Ein blaues Auge und eine blutige Lippe war eine ziemliche Untertreibung. Sirius' Gesicht und Arme wiesen an mehreren Stellen die deutlichen Spuren eine ernsthaften Prügelei auf, der Hemdärmel war eingerissen, und ein sehr dünnes aber dafür stetiges Rinnsal Blut, das er hin und wieder mit einem Taschentuch weg wischte, lief aus einem Nasenloch.

„Ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen. Er musste zum Krankenflügel." Sagte Sirius mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Grinsen.

„Würde dir auch gut tun." Schlug James vor. „Aber du wirst Schwierigkeiten kriegen, das ist dir klar, oder?"

„Werde ich nicht."

„Wirst du sehr wohl."

„Nein."

„Wollen wir wetten?"

„Können wir gerne tun. Ich sage dir auch, wieso: Ich werde keine Schwierigkeiten kriegen, weil ich schon welche bekommen habe. Wette gewonnen."

James sah aus, als widerstünde er nur mit äußerster Willensstärke dem Drang, seinen Kopf auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise mit der Tischplatte kollidieren zu lassen. Stattdessen verdrehte er allerdings nur die Augen und drehte sich wieder zu Peter um.

„Weiter?"

„Dann kam Slughorn aus seinem Klassensaal gestolpert", sagte Peter, „und wollte wissen, was das für ein Krach sei. Als er gesehen hat, was los ist, hat er Snape gepackt und weggezogen, und Carla und ich haben das gleiche mit Sirius gemacht."

Remus fühlte einen Stich irgendwo tief in seiner Brustgegend. Carla war auch dabei gewesen. Sirius' Freundin. Sie waren ja zusammen unterwegs gewesen heute Abend ... eine Tatsache, die er bisher absichtlich so weit wie möglich aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt hatte. Gerade hatte er gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, und jetzt ...

„Slughorn war jedenfalls ziemlich sauer, um es mal leicht untertrieben zu sagen. Hat irgendwas erzählt von Schande und Muggel und Boxkämpfen und ich weiß nicht was alles. Offensichtlich war es dann unmöglich rauszufinden, wer das ganze angefangen hat, deshalb hat er ein paar Punkte von sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin abgezogen, hat beiden ein paar Strafarbeiten gegeben. Sirius wollte er an McGonagall verpfeifen, und Snape hat er dann gleich mit in sein Büro genommen.

„Ich glaube, den Arm habe ich ihm auch gebrochen." Murmelte Sirius, der offensichtlich überhaupt nicht zuhörte.

James seufzte erneut. „Wer hat denn nun angefangen? Sirius?"

Keine Reaktion.

„SIRIUS!"

Der schien jetzt endlich zu bemerken, dass jemand mit ihm sprach.

„Ansichtssache, würde ich sagen. Ich habe mich zuerst auf ihn gestürzt, aber im Prinzip hat er angefangen, weil er mich nämlich provoziert hat."

„Womit?" Fragte Peter.

„Beleidigungen."

„Gegen dich?"

„Mhmmmm."

„Gegen Carla?"

„Mhmmmm."

„Deine sprachlichen Fähigkeiten sind überwältigend." James breitete schwärmerisch die Arme aus. „Dieser Stil, dieser Ausdruck, dieser Wortschatz, diese- aaaaargh...!"

Sirius hatte sich auf James gestürzt und ihn vom Sessel gestoßen, sodass jetzt beide laut lachend auf dem Boden rollten und sich gegenseitig kitzelten. Alle Köpfe im Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich sofort in ihre Richtung; Einige grinsten, andere, wie Lily Evans, verdrehten einfach die Augen und wandten sich kopfschüttelnd wieder ihren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen zu.

Remus tat nichts von beidem. Er betrachtete James mit einer Spur von Eifersucht, und Neid auf eine so natürliche Vertrautheit mit Sirius, wie Remus sie nie gehabt hatte, und mit höchster Wahrscheinlichkeit auch niemals haben würde. Obwohl er eigentlich nichts lieber wollte, als genau das ... dass Sirius ihn nicht mehr als eine Art älteren Bruder ansah, sondern als viel mehr, das war eine Hoffnung, die Remus schon länger hegte, aber immer tief in eine dunkle Ecke seines Bewusstseins geschoben hatte. Besser so. Besser, als wenn jemand - oder noch schlimmer, Sirius – von seinen Gefühlen erfuhr. Er hatte weiß Gott genug Probleme, mit denen er fertig werden musste.

James und Sirius tauchten irgendwann wieder keuchend über der Tischkante auf, und plumpsten zurück in ihre Sessel. Das Thema Snape kam nicht mehr auf, zumindest nicht, bis Remus sich eine halbe Stunde später ins Bett verabschiedete. Peter schien das für eine ausgesprochen gute Idee zu halten, denn er sprang sogleich auf, um Remus zu begleiten. Träge packte der das Schachbrett zusammen, klemmte es sich unter den Arm, und machte sich dann mit Peter im Schlepptau auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler.

-

Am Samstagmorgen war Sirius' blaues Auge so stark angeschwollen, dass er kaum noch etwas damit sehen konnte. Er schien nicht besonders erpicht darauf, sich Madam Pomfreys Kommentare über Prügeleien anzuhören, aber das Auge war offensichtlich recht schmerzhaft, und so stolzierte er später doch noch in Richtung des Krankenflügels davon, wenn auch nur unter Dutzenden von leisen Beschimpfungen und Flüchen – die meisten hatten mit Snape zu tun-, auf die allerdings niemand weiter achtete.

Peter schlurfte 10 Minuten später ebenfalls aus dem Raum, wenn auch ebenfalls nur sehr widerspenstig und mit einem Haufen Bücher und Pergament unter dem Arm. Er murmelte etwas von unfertigen Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben und der Bibliothek, dann ließ er James und Remus allein im Schlafsaal zurück.

„Schach?" Fragte James gähnend. „Ich brauche das Training, wenn ich dich irgendwann schlagen will."

„Gib dich keinen falschen Hoffnungen hin, du wirst mich nie schlagen. Und weißt du auch, wieso?"

„Weil du ein Genie bist." Grinste James, während er das Brett auf seinem Bett aufbaute.

„Na ja. Darüber kann man sich sicherlich streiten, aber hauptsächlich liegt es daran – Bauer von E2 auf E4 -, dass ich mir vorher genau überlege, was ich tue, und nicht meine Gedanken in meinem Gesicht zur Schau stelle, so, dass jeder sehen kann, was ich vor habe. Du grinst nämlich immer so seltsam, wenn du glaubst, dass du mich bald matt gesetzt hast. Warnt mich immer frühzeitig. Selbstkontrolle ist das Stichwort hier."

James warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, den Remus nicht ganz einordnen konnte.

„Bauer von D2 auf D3." Sagte er, den Blick weiterhin auf Remus gerichtet. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du der richtige bist, um mich über Selbstkontrolle zu belehren."

„Warum nicht?" Fragte Remus verblüfft.

„So wie dir jedes Mal die Gesichtszüge entgleiten, wenn Sirius den Raum betritt." James' Stimme klang nicht wütend oder spöttisch, aber dennoch ernst, allenfalls ein wenig besorgt.

„Was?" Remus brach fast augenblicklich der kalte Schweiß aus.

James hob beruhigend die Arme. „Kein Grund, mich so entsetzt anzuschauen. Ich sage nur, was ich beobachtet habe. Und so wie es aussieht, hatte ich wohl Recht mit meinen Vermutungen."

„Welche Vermutungen?" Fragte Remus vorsichtig, obwohl er die Antwort schon zu kennen glaubte.

„Dass du für ihn ein bisschen mehr fühlst, als Freundschaft."

„SoeinUnsinnweißgarnichtwieduaufsolcheIdeenkommst", sagte Remus hastig.

„Ich hab meinen gesunden Menschenverstand benutzt. Auch ich besitze so etwas, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussieht ... aber das ist jetzt nicht das Thema. Was gedenkst du also zu tun?"

„Tun?" Remus verschluckte sich, und hustete. „Gar nichts will ich tun! Was auch!"

„Mit ihm reden zum Beispiel."

„Natürlich! Wie stellst du dir das denn vor? ‚Hi Sirius, nur damit du Bescheid weißt, ich bin wahnsinnig verliebt in dich, werde aber nie eine Chance haben, weil du leider auf Frauen stehst und nicht auf Männer.' Das ist der blödeste Vorschlag, den ich je gehört habe, und das will wirklich was heißen, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich seit über fünf Jahren mit ihm und dir einen Schlafsaal teile."

James seufzte. „Also willst du es in dich rein fressen?"

„Sieht ganz danach aus. Pferd auf A2."

Remus hatte gehofft, dass James verstehen würde, dass er über dieses Thema einfach nicht reden wollte, aber er tat es nicht. Oder wollte es nicht.

„Weißt du, es kann ziemlich irritierend sein, wenn einer deiner besten Freunde kein Wort sagt, sobald dein anderer bester Freund in der Nähe ist, und ihm nicht einmal in die Augen schaut, wenn er aber sicher ist, dass der andere gerade nicht auf ihn achtet, ihn minutenlang anstarrt?"

„Tue ich das etwa?" Fragte Remus entsetzt.

„Ja."

„Wenn dir das aufgefallen ist, weiß Sirius das auch?" An dieser Stelle schnappte Remus' Stimme über, sodass das letzte Wort nur noch als eine Art Quietschen herauskam.

„Nein." Sagte James ruhig. „Kein Grund, sich so aufzuregen, Remus."

Remus ließ den Mund wieder zufallen, und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sein Pulsschlag befand sich irgendwo in astronomischen Höhen, und machte nicht die Geringsten Anstalten, diesen Zustand in näherer Zukunft zu ändern.

„Wie lange weißt du das schon?" Fragte er James.

„Drauf gekommen bin ich vor ein paar Wochen. Seitdem habe ich dich beobachtet, weil ich nicht sicher war. Aber die Frage ist vielmehr, wie lange weißt _du _das schon?"

„Ein paar Monate. Hab versucht, mir das auszureden. Hat nicht funktioniert. Pech gehabt."

„Wie lange genau sind ‚ein paar Monate' bei dir?"

„Na ja ... so ein bisschen über ein Jahr ..." Remus Stimme wurde leiser und leiser. Er vermied es sorgfältig, James in die Augen zu sehen, weil er nicht wissen wollte, was er darin finden würde.

„Ein paar Monate, ja?" James seufzte laut. „Weißt du, du hättest wirklich mit mir reden können."

„Schon. Vielleicht. Aber ich wollte nicht. Ich hatte Angst, wie du reagieren würdest, wenn du rausfindest, wenn du rausfindest, dass du 5 Jahre lang mit jemandem der ... na ja ... scheinbar schwul ist, in einem Zimmer geschlafen hast."

„_Das _kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" James klang verletzt. „Das ist wohl kaum ein Argument. Ich würde mal sagen, dass das um einiges leichter zu akzeptieren ist, als die ganze Werwolf-Geschichte, und damit hatte auch niemand von uns Probleme."

Remus murmelte etwas unverständliches und starrte das Schachbrett an.

„Remus, was für ein Problem sollte ich haben? Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du eine hochansteckende gefährliche Krankheit, oder würdest anfangen, mich im Schlaf zu vergewaltigen oder so ein Unsinn. Also bitte!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Remus grinsen.

„Da kannst du dir sehr sicher sein, dass ich das nicht tun werde."

„Dachte ich mir schon."

„Hmhm."

„Also, was nun?"

„Was?"

„Sirius."

„Oh. Na ja. Nichts eben."

„Diese Möglichkeit steht nicht zur Debatte."

„Sondern?"

„Das habe ich dir gesagt."

„Und ich habe gesagt, nein." Remus kam plötzlich ein erschreckender Gedanke. „Du wirst es ihm doch nicht sagen, oder?" Panik machte sich in ihm breit.

„Natürlich nicht. Das ist deine Aufgabe."

Remus machte ein gurgelndes Geräusch.

„Moony, schau mich mal an und hör mir zu. Wenn du es ignorierst, dann wird es doch nicht besser. Im Gegenteil. Glaub mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich hab's selbst versucht."

Ein wehmütiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, und Remus dachte wieder einmal, dass Lilys abweisende Art James in Wahrheit sehr viel mehr verletzte, als er jemals zugeben würde.

„Ich denk drüber nach, in Ordnung?" Sagte Remus. Er wusste, dass James mehr als klar war, dass das in diesem Fall genauso viel hieß wie ‚nein', aber das Thema war damit beendet. James Blick sagte ihm zwar, dass er damit ganz und gar nicht zufrieden war, aber Remus konnte sehr stur sein, wenn er wollte. Und genau jetzt wollte er.

Das angefangene Schachspiel gewann keiner von beiden, weil sie es abbrachen, bevor überhaupt eine einzige Figur geschlagen war.

-

Beinahe vier Wochen später sah Sirius wieder normal aus, nachdem alle blauen Flecken, die Snape ihm verpasst hatte, langsam verschwunden waren. Er schien allerdings ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass Madam Pomfrey Snapes Nase so schnell hatte heilen können, scheinbar hatte er gehofft, dass sie schief bleiben würde, vielleicht als eine Art Denkmal, das Sirius an Snape gesetzt hatte. Das Klima zwischen beiden hatte sich seitdem sogar noch verschlimmert, auch wenn Remus geglaubt hatte, dass das gar nicht möglich war. Er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Hätten Blicke töten können, wären Snape und Sirius sofort alle beide jedes Mal mausetot umgefallen, wenn sie auch nur in Sichtweite des Anderen waren.

Remus allerdings ging es mit Snape nicht viel besser. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was _er _Snape angetan haben sollte, aber der behandelte ihn fast genauso, wie er Sirius behandelte. Nicht, dass sie je Freunde gewesen wären, aber sie hatten einander bisher immer zumindest irgendwie schweigend geduldet. Das war jetzt vorbei, und er hätte zu gerne gewusst, wieso Snape ständig so aussah, als wünschte er sich, dass Remus auf der Stelle mausetot umfiele.

Professor McGonagall hatte Sirius beinahe eine Stunde lang in ihrem Büro behalten, und ihm eine Standpauke darüber gegeben, was sie von seinem Verhalten hielt, und wie sehr sie sich für ihn schämte. Sich mit Zauberstäben zu duellieren sei ja schon schlimm genug, aber das Ganze dann zu allem Überfluss als Faustkampf auszutragen, das sei niedrigstes Niveau, und sie habe von einem Schüler ihres Hauses wirklich mehr erwartet. Sirius hatte sich alles angehört, zeigte aber nicht den kleinsten Funken von Reue. Seinen Worten nach würde er Snape jederzeit wieder verprügeln, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu fände.

Weder Remus noch James hatten das Gespräch einen Monat zuvor vergessen, auch wenn keiner von beiden es mit nur einem Wort erwähnte. James beschränkte sich lediglich darauf, Remus hin und wieder bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen, die der aber konsequent ignorierte.

Auch wenn er seine Gefühle einfach dadurch, dass er sie ignorierte, nicht verschwinden lassen konnte, so war das doch seiner Meinung nach die bestmögliche Lösung, da konnte James ihm erzählen, was er wollte. Erstens, sagte Remus sich, war das mit Lily und James ein völlig anderer Fall, weil er immerhin mit Lily nicht schon jahrelang befreundet war. Und zweitens – ja, er hatte mit ihr geredet, und sie wusste genau, dass er etwas von ihr wollte, aber was hatte es ihm genützt? Sie ignorierte ihn genauso sehr wie vorher auch. Wo sollte also der Sinn liegen? Sirius seine Gefühle zu gestehen, das wäre nur eine überflüssige Komplizierung der ganzen Angelegenheit, die er sich auch sehr gut sparen konnte, auch wenn es schmerzte. Richtig?

Richtig.

-

Die Tür des Schlafsaals wurde sehr vorsichtig einen Spaltbreit geöffnet. Ein Auge schielte vorsichtig hindurch. Nach ein paar Sekunden verschwand es wieder, und die Tür öffnete sich ganz.

„Hey Remus." Lily schloss die Tür wieder, und setzte sich auf die Kante von Remus' Bett. Er sah auf und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo Lily."

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass James nicht da ist."

„Du hattest Glück, wie du siehst. Ich bin ganz allein hier."

„Warum eigentlich?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern.

„Peter und Sirius wollten glaube ich zur Bibliothek ... und James ist auf der Suche nach dir, wenn ich nicht irre."

Lily verdrehte die Augen.

„Nicht schon wieder. Wann ist er gegangen?"

„Vor Zehn Minuten erst. Das kann noch eine gute Weile dauern, bis er hier wieder auftaucht. Sein eigenes Schlafzimmer ist vermutlich der letzte Platz, wo er dich vermuten würde."

Lily schnaubte.

„Mit allem Recht, wenn ich das Mal sagen darf. Gibt dieser Mann denn nie auf?"

„Kennst du das Sprichwort ‚Steter Tropfen höhlt den Stein'?"

„Ja."

„James kennt es auch."

„Du solltest dir andere Freunde suchen, Remus." Sagte Lily lachend. „Eigentlich hast du doch ein viel höheres Niveau als -" sie machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der anderen Betten „- die drei."

Remus drehte sich auf den Rücken und grinste Lily an.

„Erwartest du darauf ernsthaft eine Antwort?"

„Nein." Ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. „Aber du siehst schlecht aus in der letzten Zeit. Ich mache mir Sorgen. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?"

Remus schloss die Augen. Irgendwie hatte er erwartet, dass sie ihm so eine Frage stellen würde, aber richtig darauf vorbereitet gewesen war er nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er ihr antworten sollte. Die Wahrheit kam auf keinen Fall in Frage. Aber anlügen wollte er sie auch nicht.

„Remus?"

Er legte einen Arm über seine Augen.

„Frag mich bitte nicht."

„Liebeskummer?"

Remus setzte sich so hastig auf, dass Lily zusammenschrak, und starrte sie an. Wusste sie etwa, was wirklich los war? Nein ... sie konnte nicht ... das war einfach unmöglich ... aber James hatte es auch erraten...

„Hatte ich Recht?" Fragte Lily erstaunt. Offensichtlich hatte sie tatsächlich nur gut geraten. „Wer?" Wollte sie wissen.

Remus' Kiefer mahlten. Das war nicht die Art Gespräch, die er mit Lily führen wollte. Sie waren gut befreundet (eine Tatsache, auf die James übrigens mehr als neidisch war), aber er wollte das Thema Sirius mit ihr auch nicht mehr diskutieren, als mit James. Er wollte mit überhaupt niemandem darüber sprechen – aber warum mussten eigentlich ständig alle unbedingt damit anfangen? Nein, dachte er, jetzt wurde er unfair. Sie wollten ihm helfen. Er hätte genau das Gleiche getan, wenn er das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass es James oder Lily nicht gut ging ... aber trotzdem ...

„Ich will nicht indiskret sein. Und wenn du lieber nicht reden willst, dann ist das auch in Ordnung. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, wenn du jemanden brauchst, wenn auch nur zum Reden – ich bin da. Das weißt du, oder?"

„Danke, Lily." Remus brachte ein kleines Lächeln zustande. „Vielleicht komm' ich drauf zurück."

Sie lächelte zurück. Dann stand sie auf, und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken allein.

-

Später kam James in einer ziemlich deprimierten Stimmung in den Schlafsaal geschlurft. Ohne eine Wort zu sagen, packte er das Schachbrett aus, und begann, es auf Remus' Bett aufzubauen.

„Lily nicht gefunden?" Fragte Remus beiläufig.

James grunzte zur Antwort.

„Ich hab sie gesucht. Überall. Bibliothek, große Halle, ich habe Leute gefragt, ob jemand sie gesehen hat. Ich habe Leute in ihren Schlafsaal geschickt, um nachzuschauen. Da war sie auch nicht. Angeblich zumindest. Hat vermutlich rausgefunden, dass ich sie suche, und ist irgendwohin abgehauen. Es wurmt mich, Remus! Wirklich! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie mit dir so gut klar kommt, und mich hasst. Was zum Teufel hast du, was ich nicht habe?"

„Eine mysteriöse Aura vielleicht." Schlug Remus mit einem nur schwer unterdrücktem Lachen vor. „Ich verschwinde ab und zu mal spurlos, und niemand weiß, wieso. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als ob ich mit Lily zusammen wäre, wir kommen einfach nur gut miteinander aus."

„Darüber wäre ich ja schon froh! Ich sollte ihr zum Valentinstag was schenken. Ich sollte ... ich weiß nicht, was ich sollte. Mir was kreatives ausdenken."

„Wie jedes Jahr?" Fragte Remus.

„Na ja. Gewissermaßen. Irgendwann muss sie doch verstehen, dass ich es ernst meine, oder?"

„Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie vielleicht eigentlich in jemand anderen verliebt ist?"

„So wie du, ja?" Fragte James bissig.

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe und antwortete nicht. Das Gespräch nahm schon wieder diese Wendung, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. James knallte die letzten paar Figuren brutal auf das Spielbrett, dann verlor sein Körper an Spannung, und er schien in sich zusammenzusinken.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los ist mit mir. Ich weiß es nicht, ich bin -"

„Verliebt." Half Remus aus.

„Ja. Und mit meinem Latein am Ende. Aber dir geht es ja nicht wirklich besser."

„Nicht wirklich, nein."

Beide starrten einen Moment lang das aufgebaute Schachbrett an.

„Pferd auf A3." Sagte James dann. „Und du weißt, ich finde wirklich, du solltest -"

„Ich weiß, was du findest." Fuhr Remus lauter als beabsichtigt dazwischen. „Und du weißt auch, was ich finde, also können wir uns diese Diskussion jetzt einfach sparen." Fügte er dann etwas ruhiger hinzu.

James seufzte, und öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen, aber wie auf Stichwort, ging in diesem Moment die Tür auf, und Sirius kam herein. James und Remus starrten ihn beide an, als wäre er eine Erscheinung, sodass er im Türrahmen stehen blieb, und stirnrunzelnd zwischen beiden hin und her sah.

„Was ist denn mit euch passiert? Hab ich grüne Flecken im Gesicht, oder was?"

James räusperte sich, und sprang dann auf.

„Nein, nichts. Gar nichts hast du im Gesicht. Wir waren gerade am Schach spielen, aber mir fällt ein, dass ich noch ... ach egal. Ich muss noch was erledigen. Du kannst ja für mich weiter spielen, wir haben gerade erst angefangen. Also – äh – viel Spaß noch." Er warf Remus noch einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, machte eine kurze Kopfbewegung in Sirius' Richtung, und rannte dann wortwörtlich aus dem Raum.

Sirius starrte ihm mit offenem Mund nach. „Rennt der vor mir weg? Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich eine ansteckende Krankheit? Aber vielleicht hat auch Snape ..." Ernsthaft besorgt stellte er sich vor den Spiegel und untersuchte sich nach Anzeichen von Hautausschlag oder ähnlichen Erscheinungen. Als er nichts fand, ließ er sich einigermaßen beruhigt dort nieder, wo gerade noch James gesessen hatte, und starrte das Schachbrett an.

„Als ob ich irgend eine Chance gegen dich hätte ... Sieht aus, als wärst du an der Reihe."

Remus machte seinen Zug. Eine Weile spielten sie schweigend. Remus hätte gern aufgehört, Sirius' Anwesenheit lenkte ihn ab, und er hasste es, wenn er sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte.

„Ich habe mich eben von Carla getrennt." Sagte Sirius plötzlich.

Remus starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Was? Warum?"

Sein Gegenüber zuckte die Schultern.

„Die Beziehung war nicht mehr wirklich das, was sie mal war."

„Ihr wart fast anderthalb Jahre zusammen!"

„Na und? Du bist dran."

Remus gab abwesend einer Figur seinen Befehl. Im nächsten Zug schlug Sirius mit einem Bauer einen von Remus' Läufern. Er fluchte innerlich über seine eigene Dummheit, und ließ einen seiner Türme besagten Bauer niedermetzeln. Sirius grinste, als wüsste er genau, dass er gewinnen würde, aber Remus wusste, dass dem nie im Leben so war. Dass Sirius beim Schach gewann, das war noch viel unwahrscheinlicher als die Möglichkeit, dass Remus ihm seine Gefühle gestehen würde. Und das war – offensichtlich – absolut keine Option. Weder jetzt noch in näherer Zukunft.

„Große Rochade." Befahl Remus, und sein König und sein Turm bewegten sich aufeinander zu.

Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Ein Schachzug. Vollkommen erlaubt, du kannst in jedem Regelheft nachschlagen."

„Nah. Ich glaub's dir auch so. Hab davon noch nie gehört. Rochade ... was ist das überhaupt für ein Wort? Wer denkt sich so was aus?"

„Na ich war's nicht." Sagte Remus.

Schweigend spielten sie weiter. Remus wunderte sich, wie lange das Spiel schon dauerte. Für Sirius musste das ein absoluter Rekord sein – und das lag nur daran, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit seines Mitspielers so mühelos vom Schachbrett auf sich selbst zog. Verdammt sollte er sein.

„Vielleicht suche ich aber einfach auch was ganz anderes." Erklärte Sirius.

„Hä?" Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er redete.

Sirius schnaubte. „Und James erzählt _mir,_ ich könne mich nicht richtig ausdrücken!"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Wie bitte also?"

„Ich spreche von Carla."

„Oh."

„Ja. Ich wollte sagen, dass ich vielleicht etwas ganz anderes Suche als sie. Oder jemand ganz anderen, besser gesagt."

„So?" Remus hatte keine Ahnung, worauf sein Freund hinaus wollte.

„Hmhmmm."

Als Sirius sich ohne ein weiteres Wort wieder auf das Schachspiel konzentrierte, wünschte sich Remus plötzlich nichts mehr, als diesen Raum so schnell wie nur irgend möglich zu verlassen. Und zwar allein. Es lag eine merkwürdige Stimmung in der Luft, eine Art Spannung. Nur, dass er weder wusste, woran das lag, noch, was er tun konnte. Bar einer anderen Möglichkeit bleib er also sitzen wo er war, und konzentrierte sich halbherzig auf das Brett vor sich.

„Dame auf A6."

Remus beobachtete abwesend die weisse Figur, die sich jetzt drohend vor einem seiner Bauern aufstellte.

Sirius seufzte.

„Weißt du, Remus, du machst es einem nicht gerade leicht."

„Was leicht?"

„Gefühle für dich zu gestehen."

Remus verschluckte sich vor Schreck, und fing an zu husten. Sirius stand auf, ging neben seinem Freund in die Hocke, und klopfte ihm vorsichtig, aber bestimmt auf den Rücken, bis Remus langsam röchelnd wieder zu Atem kam.

„Was?" Brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Weißt du, wieso ich mich mit Snape geprügelt habe?" Sagte Sirius leise.

„Nein." Murmelte Remus.

„Wegen dir."

„Wegen mir?"

„Und deinem Zustand."

„Meinem Zustand?"

„Wieso wiederholst du alles, was ich sage?"

„Ich wiederhole nicht – oh. Tschuldigung."

Sirius zog die Knie an, und schlang die Arme um die Beine. Remus starrte ihn an, aber Sirius schaute abwesend auf einen Punkt irgendwo ein Stückchen links von Remus' Kopf, von dem Remus wusste, dass dort nichts als die nackte Wand war.

„Wir sind ihm im Flur begegnet, Carla und ich. Das war eigentlich ein netter Abend, deshalb wollte ich im Prinzip keinen Streit mit Snape anfangen, und hatte eigentlich beschlossen, ihn einfach zu ignorieren, aber das hat ihm wohl nicht gefallen. Zuerst hat er angefangen, mich zu beleidigen, du weißt schon, das Übliche eben, wir kennen ihn ja. Das hab ich dann auch tatsächlich ignoriert, aber das war wohl genau das Falsche. Dann hat er angefangen mit Carla, weil ihre Eltern Muggel sind, und dass ich mich mit ihr abgebe, ich würde mir die Hände schmutzig machen, und diesen ganzen Mist. Was Snape eben immer so von sich gibt, wenn er die Gelegenheit hat. Na ja, Ich war dann ziemlich auf 180, aber ich habt mich beherrscht-"

Remus schnaubte ungläubig

„-und wollte einfach gehen." Fuhr Sirius fort, ohne auf Remus zu achten. „Aber dann hat er weiter gemacht mit dir, und an dem Punkt waren dann alle meine Pläne für einen würdevollen Abgang dahin. Er hat sich lustig gemacht über dich, und die ganze Werwolf Geschichte, und es sei eine Schande, dass jemand wie du Vertrauensschüler sei, und du seiest nicht einmal fähig, einen Liebestrank zu brauen, weil du nämlich sonst niemanden abkriegen würdest – das war dann der Moment, in dem ich rot gesehen habe. Ich habe mich auf ihn gestürzt, und Carla hat irgendwas geschrieben, aber ich weiß nicht was. Irgendwann kam dann eben Slughorn aus seinem Büro, weil ich den Fehler gemacht habe, das Ganze gerade dort auszutragen, und das war dann das Ende der Geschichte. Den Rest hast du von Peter gehört."

Sirius hielt inne, und Remus schwieg.

„In der Zeit danach habe ich mir Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum mich genau das so aufgeregt hat."

Remus sagte noch immer nichts.

„Und nach langen Überlegungen und diversen Gesprächen mit mir selbst bin ich heute Morgen zu dem Schluss gekommen," erklärte Sirius „dass ich Gefühle für dich habe."

Remus starrte.

„Was ich sagen will ist – ich liebe dich, Remus."

Remus starrte weiter.

Und weiter.

Und weiter.

„Du sagst nichts." Bemerkte Sirius schließlich nervös.

„Wasllsan." Sagte Remus.

Sirius blinzelte irritiert. „Wie bitte?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?" Wiederholte Remus leise.

„Verdammt nochmal, du weißt sonst immer, was zu sagen ist! Hallo! Erde an Remus! Ich habe dir gerade meine Liebe gestanden, das ist _nicht _der richtige Zeitpunkt, um wie versteinert da zu sitzen, und mich anzustarren, als käme ich von wer weiß welchem Planeten!"

Remus musste lachen. „Doch, das ist ganz genau der Zeitpunkt dafür. Zeigt, wie sehr du mich aus dem Konzept bringst."

„Es wäre aber von Vorteil, wenn du mir irgend eine Antwort geben würdest!"

Remus gab ihm eine. Er küsste ihn.

„Du verstehst, was ich sagen will?" Fügte er hinzu.

„Ich denke, ich verstehe, in welche Richtung das geht." Sirius grinste. „Aber ich will, dass du es _sagst._"

„Öhm." Machte Remus.

„Los!" Sirius stieß ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Ich warte!"

„Ich-" Remus stockte, und grinste.

„Moony!" Sirius warf Remus um, und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Drohend sah er dann zu ihm herunter. „Los, sag es!"

„Also gut." Remus musste lachen. „Ich liebe dich."

Sirius sah zufrieden zu ihm hinunter.

„Na also. Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?"

Remus zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie man's nimmt."

„Und jetzt wollen wir doch mal sehen -" Murmelte Sirius und beugte sich so weit zu Remus hinunter, dass es ihn bequem küssen konnte, „- ob du das auch ernst meinst."

-

Als James Potter eine ganze Weile später in den Schlafsaal zurückkehrte, fand er seine beiden besten Freunde tief in einem sehr erheiternden Gespräch versunken vor. Als beide ihn mit höchst unschuldigen Gesichtsausdrücken angrinsten, hob er kurz die Augenbrauen, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem verlassenen Schachbrett zuwandte, das noch genauso auf Remus' Bett dastand, wie er und Sirius es wenige Stunden zuvor gelassen hatten.

James runzelte die Stirn, und betrachtete das Brett genauer.

„Du hattest schwarz, Remus?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Wenn das so ist," grinste James, „Dann bist du schachmatt gesetzt worden."

_Ende_


End file.
